


MicroBite

by cutieskills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Micro, Microphilia, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieskills/pseuds/cutieskills
Summary: Sombra shrinks Widowmaker and fucks her





	MicroBite

"Yeah yeah Gabe I’ll be careful” Sombra ignores, slamming the door behind her.

 

“What was that about?” Amélie yawns, not turning away from her mirror.

 

“Y’know, Typical Gabe.”

 

Darting her eyes, Amélie notices Sombra flop onto the nearby bed and watches her roll herself into the covers.

 

“Soooooooooo, wanna do something fun?”

 

Amélie ignores her.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that, this time it's gonna be something I think you’d like.”

 

“I doubt that” Amélie spits.

 

Sombra extends from the bed and hooks her arms around Amélies waist.

 

“Don’t make me beg.”

 

“Unhand me.” 

 

Sombra moves back to the bed and sits up straight.

 

“Listen, you owe me for letting you tie me up. I think you can humor me on this one.” She snaps. 

 

“...Very well.” 

 

Amélie rises from her seat and cautiously sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

“Come a little closer. I’m not gonna bite you y’know.” 

 

Edging closer, a faint glimmer emits behind Sombra.   
  


“Just what are you plan-  **Ai!** ” Amélie screams as the covers of the bed are thrusted over her.

 

“ **Sombra! Let me go!”** she struggles **“I’ll kill you!** ” 

 

When the grip on the blanket loosens, Amélie rips it off herself.

 

“ **Just** **what do you think you’re do** -” Amélie stopped.

 

She wasn’t in the same place anymore. In front of her a large mass, she slowly cranks her head up to see Sombra holding back a grin.

 

“Aww look at you. You're actually spider sized now.” Sombra chuckles ignoring the angry french being spewed at her. 

 

Sombra scoops up the small girl with one hand and brings Amélie to her face. Amélie pushes off of the firm brown hand under her in an attempt to stand up yet clings to the thumb for support. She fits fairly well in Sombras hand, about the size of a small doll.

 

“Aww now I can see my spiders cute little face.” Sombra teased 

 

“Undo this” she fumed. 

 

“Whaaaaat? We were just starting to have some fun. Besides you owe me, remember?” Sombra grinned.

 

Amélie’s anger soon turned into fear realizing the position she was in. 

 

“How about this, you and I have a good time and I’ll turn you back.”

 

Amélie thought about her words very carefully. She was at the whim of this woman who could delete her from existence with very little effort. Even if she was lying, refusing Sombra would only make things worse for herself.

 

“...very well.” Amélie surrenders.

 

“Excellent” Sombra grins.

 

Spilling Amélie onto the bed, Sombra rises up on her knees and strips off her own purple spandex panties, gently tossing it on top of Amélie.

 

Amélie gets thrown to the ground by the huge underwear. She desperately tries to dig herself out of the purple prison, becoming almost intoxicated by the musk of the giant girl. 

 

Finally emerging from the violet prison, Amélie is greeted by Sombra sitting right in front of Amélie with her legs circling the tiny sniper. 

 

“Well, I’ve been waiting for this all day. Why don't you give it a kiss?” Sombra cooed pointing her eyes downward.

 

Amélie gazed at Sombras large dripping vagina that sat before her, cautiously creeping toward it.

 

“You know, it’s not polite to keep a girl waiting.” Sombra snapped, scooting herself toward Amélie.

 

“Cunt.” Amélie muttered to herself as she put herself against Sombra’s, preparing to press her lips against her. As Amélie’s lips met Sombra’s, Sombra used two fingers to push Amélie into her pussy, slowly rubbing Amélie up and down her lips. 

 

“What did you call me?” Sombra inquired as she used her other hand to start rubbing her clit.

 

“ **AI! SOMBRA!** **_PLEASE!_ ** ” Amèlie begged getting soaked by Sombra’s arousal. 

 

“W-what's that? You want me to r-rub faster? If you say sooo.” Sombra stammering her words.

 

Sombra began to rub Amélie harder and faster until she dips Amélie into her pussy.

 

Amélie is soaked and reeks of musk. Sombra is taking her in and out of herself. Holding Amélie in her palm and shoving her in, going deeper and deeper with each push. First up to her shoulders then her chest then her stomach and so on. She always held onto Amélies ankle to slide her out however but as she went further and further, Sombras muscle were able to push Amélie out herself. 

 

Yet Amélie wasn't against this. What began as a bad situation became really erotic towards her. As much as a bitch Sombra is, her power over her has become really attractive and having this done reminds her if this.

 

Sombra finally gave Amélie one final deep push, putting her complete inside her. Amélie felt the muscles tightly constricting all around her until it stops. There was a moment of peace as Sombra finishes but Amélie is flooded by her fluids right before she is pushed out. Sombra lets out a final sigh and flops back onto the bed. 

 

Sombra picks up the drenched Amélie, sloppily wipes her off using the sheets and brings her above her face.

 

“Good work Spider, didn’t think you could do it.” Sombra teases.

 

Amélie is silent refusing to look her Sombra not due to anger, but embarrassment. 

 

“Well, a deal’s a deal I’m sure you relieved to not have to partake in my..”

 

“W-wait,” Amélie interrupts “that wasn't.. as bad as I thought it would be.”

 

Sombra's is shocked by her word but a devilish smile soon crossed her face. 

 

“Welllll, for being such a good sport I’ll give you a little reward then.” Sombra coo’s. 

 

Sombra reaches for Amélie’s tiny black thong, carefully pushing down the tiny piece of cloth and bring her towards her face. 

 

She sits Amélie on top of her lips, holding her stomach between her fingers to keep her in place, and starts gently kissing the tiny woman's vagina. Amélie tries to hold back her moans, yet each kiss was only making her wetter and wetter. She finally let it all out as soon as Sombra’s tongue touched her. Sombra’s tongue slowly skating up Amélie’s entire pussy was a heavenly feeling for Amélie. Amélie didn't last long as a warm sensation overtook her body, shooting up in pleasure and falling forward onto Sombra’s nose when she finished.

 

“Thank you.” Amélie huffed. 

 

“Awww I’m happy you enjoyed yourself spider” Sombra replied, picking Amélie up off her face. “I think I'm going to keep like this for a little while though, after all I haven’t figure out how to grow people yet.”

 

“Wait what do you-” Amélie try's protesting before being shoved inside Sombra's bra. 

 

“Good night my sweet little spider” Sombra yawns before pulling the covers over herself in Amèlies bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my story.  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I can tell I have a lot to improve on  
> Please leave feedback if you can, I want to get better


End file.
